Most Girls
by anortodoks
Summary: [Translated Fic] Kebanyakan gadis jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke bahkan sebelum mereka belajar membaca. Tetapi, Haruno Sakura tidaklah seperti kebanyakan gadis.


Most Girls

Naruto own by Kishimoto Masashi

The story **isn't** mine. It's **belongs** to **ohhthatgirl**. I just translate it into Indonesian. Standard warnings applied.

Here the link to her profile: www dot fanfiction dot net / u / 1580318 / ohhthatgirl

The link to the story: www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 7542843 / 1 / Most-Girls

(Ganti kata dot dengan . dan hapus spasi)

* * *

Kebanyakan gadis jatuh cinta dengan dongeng-dongeng sebelum mereka mulai belajar membaca. Sang Putri yang berada dalam kesulitan, penyihir yang jahat, pangeran tampan, serta 'bahagia-selama-lamanya'; semua itu menawan hati mereka. Tapi, Haruno Sakura tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis.

"Dia tidak datang hingga bagian akhir cerita. Jika dia _benar-benar_ seorang pahlawan, seharusnya dia ada sejak awal cerita. Dia bahkan tak memiliki nama yang jelas. Dan lagipula, apa yang mempesona darinya? Kupikir dia bukan manusia sungguhan."

"Sakura-_chan_…." Seorang wanita yang lebih tua menghela napas. Mungkin membacakan dongeng untuk waktu bercerita bukanlah ide yang bagus. Anak-anak yang lain menertawai gadis dengan rambut _pink _tersebut. "Kupikir sudah waktunya berganti ke seni dan kerajinan sekarang."

Anak-anak tersebut kemudian menyebar diberbagai devisi kerajinan. Salah seorang gadis berambut pirang mencolek teman berdahi lebih-lebar-dari-rata-ratanya.

"_Ne, _apa yang salah denganmu? _Semua orang_ ingin pangeran yang mempesona."

"Tidak bagiku. _Dia_ tidak cukup baik."

"Siapa yang bisa lebih baik dari seorang pangeran?"

Untuk beberapa saat, pertanyaan itu menohok si Gadis Berambut Pink. Matanya menjelajah ke arah seorang anak lelaki yang berambut gelap di seberang ruangan sebelum menjawab, "seseorang yang nyata."

* * *

Kebanyakan gadis jatuh cinta dengan hal-hal klise seperti mendapat cowok paling tampan sebagai _partner_ _lab. _Mereka percaya reaksi kimia (pada keduanya) bisa membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta dan bersama selamanya. Tetapi, Haruno Sakura tidak seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuat lengannya terbakar!"

"Jaga nada bicaramu, _Pig. _Lagipula, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi kenapa, _Forehead? _Kau bisa merusak wajah tampannya!"

Mereka, tentu saja, membicarakan tentang cowok paling populer seangkatan mereka—Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok itu tinggi, tampan, kapten dari hampir semua tim olah raga… dan pasangan praktikum kimia Haruno Sakura tahun ini.

"Dia menyebalkan. Hal ini disebut _partner—_yang berarti kita _berdua_ melakukan pekerjaan. Tapi, Tuan Aku-Sedang-Sakit-Pantat [1] tidak membiarkanku melakukan apapun. Jadi, aku sedikit menyikutnya mendekat ke pembakar _Bunsen. _Hanya itu!_"_

"Tapi wajah_nya, Forehead! _Wajah tampannya!"

* * *

Kebanyakan gadis jatuh cinta pada tipe cowok pecemburu. Tanda puncak dari rasa kasih sayang tipe cowok tersebut adalah kehilangan sikap tenangnya ketika orang lain mendekati _mereka. _Tapi, Haruno Sakura tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis.

"Katakan kalau tidak demikian, _Forehead!"_

"Kupikir aku tahu apa yang akan kaubicarakan, _Pig. _Dan jika aku benar, aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"_Well, _itu terlalu buruk! Benar atau tidak, kemarin, kau menampar Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Mungkin."

"Haruno Sakura, cepat katakan padaku!"

"Lalu apa kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Jidat! Kenapa?"

"Dia kurang ajar pada Kiba."

"Tolong jelaskan."

"Kita hanya _nongkrong_ di kafetaria, bersenang-senang. Dan kemudian, Tuan Es Balok datang dan memberitahu Kiba untuk pergi, dan bilang bahwa ia perlu jauh-jauh dari 'gadisnya'. Permisi! Sejak kapan aku menjadi milik Uchiha? Jadi, aku dengan sopan menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dan dia bilang dia akan pergi secepatnya setelah 'Cowok Anjing' tersebut juga pergi. Jadi, aku menamparnya."

"Sakura, Uchiha-_Sinting-_Sasuke menyukaimu. Dan kau menyukainya. Hei, jangan memelototiku! Aku tahu bagaimana perubahan wajahmu jika kalian sedang berdua. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kau pikir kalau dia mungkin cemburu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kiba orang yang baik, dia tidak seharusnya bertingkah menyebalkan."

* * *

Kebanyakan gadis akan terpesona pada pria yang bermain gitar dan menyanyikan lagu romantis di balik jendela mereka. Melodi yang manis dan tingkah yang lebih manis lagi dapat memetik senar hati mereka juga. Namun, Sakura tidaklah seperti kebanyakan gadis.

"_Seluruh_ asrama membicarakannya. Apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"_Well, _jika_ seluruh_ asrama sudah membicarakannya, kau sudah dengar kalau begitu." Gadis itu kembali meneliti rak-rak perpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah buku panduan tentang medis yang direkomendasikan oleh seorang profesor.

"Kumohon, Sakura! Aku perlu mendengarnya dari_mu_."

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar, serius. Aku hanya terjaga hingga larut—belajar untuk ujian trigonometriku. Kau tahu seberapa benci aku pada kelas itu; Kakashi bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang dan—"

"Langsung saja keintinya!"

"Tenanglah, _Pig! _Ngomong-ngomong… aku akhirnya menyerah sekitar pukul tiga dan akan tidur ketika aku mendengar sebuah ketukan di jendela. Menyeramkan sekali, oke? Tapi, aku tetap membukanya dan melihat ke luar. Dan di sanalah ia. Si Tuan Sombong memetik gitar kecilnya. Dan menyanyi."

"Oh, lagu apa?"

"Terdengar seperti Just the Girl atau sesuatu seperti itu. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya dan pergi tidur. Selesai."

"Tidak! Kau harusnya melompat ke pelukannya dan melakukan sesuatu _yang panas _di rerumputan."

"Ino, aku tinggal di lantai dua. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menangkapku. Selain itu, aku benar-benar lelah. Ditambah, Sialan itu memecahkan kaca jendelaku dengan batu bodohnya, sehingga aku diperingati gara-gara itu. _Seriously, _itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

* * *

Gadis-gadis pada umumnya akan terpesona pada pengagum rahasia. Seseorang yang menuliskan catatan kecil di loker mereka, meninggalkan bunga mawar di depan pintu, dan kemudian menyatakan cintanya. Tapi, Sakura tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuang hadiahnya?" Gadis pirang tersebut berteriak pada ponselnya. Orang-orang yang mengantri di kedai kopi itu perlahan-lahan menyingkir dari wanita gila tersebut.

"Itu menakutkan, oke? Pertama-tama, membutuhkan izin dari _staff_ untuk masuk ke ruang loker, dan bagaimana bisa dia tahu kombinasi kunciku? Kedua, aku benci mawar. Serius_, _kupikir semua orang tahu itu. Dan ketiga, ini semua… _klise. _Maksudku, ayolah!"

"_Forehead, _kupikir, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana situasinya. Yang kita bicarakan ini Uchiha-_Sinting_-Sasuke. Tuan Luar Biasa itu menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada_mu!_ Jangan komplain—_modus_ darinya adalah undangan untuk _melompat ke pelukannya_!"

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, benar atau tidak kau sedang mengencani Uchiha-_Sinting-_Sasuke?"

"Oh, lihat jam berapa sekarang, _Pig_. Aku harus pergi!"

"Jangan berani kau mengakhiri percakapan kita, _Forehead! _Kau perlu menjelaskannya panjang lebar padaku—"

Gadis itu mematikan ponselnya sebelum dengan cepat mengembalikan atensinya pada seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang berada di sampingnya.

Kebanyakan gadis jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke bahkan sebelum mereka belajar membaca. Mereka bermimpi untuk menjadi _partner-lab_nya, dan juga memimpikan kecemburuan Sasuke terhadap pemuda lain. Mereka berharap kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya, sehingga dia akan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi untuk mereka. Mereka ingin menerima hadiah yang ia tinggalkan sebagai pengagum rahasia. Kebanyakan gadis tidak pernah memenangkan hatinya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Itu menyakitkan, Sasuke. Pangeran yang Mempesona tidak akan mengumpatiku."

"_Well, _aku bukan Pangeran yang Mempesona."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum. "_Yeah… _Kau lebih baik."

Haruno Sakura _memang _tidak pernah seperti kebanyakan gadis.

* * *

n/b:

[1] Mr. I-have-Pole-Stuck-in-My-Ass. Cukup sulit untuk mentranslasinya ke Indonesia karena _well, _umpatan yang bagus. Jadi, diganti 'Tuan Aku-sedang-Sakit-Pantat'.

Pangeran yang Mempesona: Prince Charming. Sengaja dirubah biar makin menegaskan 'sosok' hebatnya. Beberapa kata ada yang tetap dalam bahasa Inggris karena biar tidak hilang esensi gregetnya.

'Kebanyakan gadis' _atau '_gadis pada umumnya' semakna dengan _'most girls'._

Proyek lama dan baru terealisasi. Masih perlu belajar lagi tentang Bahasa Inggris (dan umpatannya juga, uhuks). _Once again, thanks a lot for __Katie__ (ohhthatgirl)_ _that allowed me to translate this._

_Feedbacks are loved._

**_a _**_n __**a **__r __**t **__o __**d **__o __**k **__s_


End file.
